The concept of providing an electrical cord with a swivel plug assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,101 and Japanese Patent 292,769, dated November 1989. While these swivel plug assemblies have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, they have been limited to particular uses; that is, they are limited to use with the electrical cord of an appliance and are not lockable in a desired pivoted position.